


Their Home, A Protector

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin-Centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leader Choi Soobin, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mishaps, Protective Choi Soobin, Protectiveness, soobin best leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: #10LastStars_WithSookaiSoobin is a home to many, a home that protects.One would thing he could never hurt anyone with his gentle warm persona, but there's nothing he wouldn't do for his members.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai
Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066694
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Their Home, A Protector

If there is one thing Soobin is popularly known for is his warm and comforting aura, the male is an embodiment of warmth, the safe space for his groupmates and moas all over the world.

They say the Korean character for Soob which is ‘ 숩 ’ looks like a house, as Choi Soobin is in fact the home to all who he loves and all who loves him.

Now, one would think the introverted leader is harmless, someone who can never harm a hair on anyone’s head even if he tried. 

After all, he easily gets spooked and can be quite innocent thus the members fools him and pranks him often out of jokes.

But the four boys of TXT know better than to call the leader _harmless_ of all words.

Especially, Hueningkai

The boy watches as his leader smiles brightly as Soobin’s hands make their way around his own, guiding him along as they walk towards the filming building, Taehyun is once more attached to the leader’s other arms with their arms linked.

It feels safe to be around their leader, who they knew would protect them from any harm at all cost.

They all knew this, Soobin himself has proven it one particular incident that he wouldn’t hesitate to choose violence if it meant his boys will be safe.

It all started at the 2019 Soribada Awards.........

The boys are eagerly waiting at their seats, they were already done with their performance and couldn’t wait to watch their sunbaenims, BTS’s performance. It is through mid-performance of other artists that Kai got up from his seat and tells Soobin he has to take the loo.

“Taehyun can you go with him?” Soobin tries to call the boy who obviously is too into the performance in front of him to hear. 

“No, it's okay hyung I can go alone, I’m not a kid you know!” the maknae exclaims at him.

“Okay, you know where it is right?”

“Yep, hyung I know!!”

Soobin smiled fondly at his cute maknae as he skips off the platform, though he is still concerned since the venue is so big which means Kai can easily get lost. 

But he shakes the thought off his mind, if Hueningkai said he’ll be fine, he'll be fine.

He hopes so.

Maybe, Soobin is just paranoid since it's still one of their first few times attending an award show, a huge one at that. But there's an inkling feeling of doubt in his stomach, a nagging feeling that tells him to go along anyway. 

But the leader sucked it up and focuses on the stage, Kai will be fine.

_

Hueningkai _is not_ fine

So, first of all, he did find the restroom however he thinks he might have found the one that is far away from the main stage and artist seating section, the boy cursed at himself for mindlessly surging forward to find a restroom without being aware of his surroundings.

In short, Huening Kamal Kai is lost.

In Soribada’s huge ass backstage

Alone

The boy resorts to moving around hoping to find a familiar face but he can’t, the staff of the show just brush past him without a word and he doesn’t see any of his group’s protocol team either. 

The whole situation is starting to scare him because it's been 20 minutes and he’s still wandering aimlessly around without a definite trail.

No one bothering to stop and ask why is there a rookie group member straying about like a lost puppy.

Kai would use his phone but he remembers not having it on him which is another thing that he notes to himself.

_ ‘Never go anywhere alone without your phone’ _ he remembers Soobin's words and sighs, he's going to get nagged for this. 

Looking around he tries to recall which way was the artist’s viewing area stage. 

“Hello, are you lost?” 

Hueningkai jumps when the feminine voice startles him, he turns around to see a lady in the staff’s black shirt and cap looking at him with a sheepish smile. 

There’s a red lanyard around her neck “Uh hi, I’m…. I am”

The lady laughed at him lightly, “Did you try calling your hyungs?” she asked again and Kai embarrassedly shook his head.

“No, I don’t have my phone with me”

“Oh, that’s alright, I guess I’ll just lead you back. C’mon follow noona” she says with a grin and grabs his forearm.

Hueningkai feels his skin crawl uncomfortably at the sudden gesture but he is lost and she works here, so he can suck it up and maybe take this as a punishment for not keeping his phone on him.

“Thank you noona “he mumbles right after, following her as she drags him through the white hallways of the building. 

But Hueningkai notices something weird, he could've sworn he can still hear the cheering and music just now.

_ That’s weird…. the cheering and music keep getting fainter…’ _ his gut is pretty much yelling at him that something isn’t right.

“Noona…. are we-”

Before he could even finish the sentence, the boy is harshly yanked forward and slammed into the wall by the surprisingly strong lady. 

His eyes wide and shaking as he feels a sharp tip lightly grazing his throat “Be quiet, don’t make a sound or I’ll use this on you”

“You’re gonna keep following me quietly like an obedient brat you are and not make a sound, got it?” his harasser barks out the orders which Kai in his fear-stricken state could not make out what she is saying. 

The female adds pressure onto the knife, forming a small cut that draws a bit of blood. 

“Got it?” she repeats to which Kai nods as the stinging on his throat anchors him back to reality. 

The maknae of TXT follows the woman, her hands gripping his forearm tightly. 

The boy is terrified, helpless on what to do and how to escape, he holds back his tears not knowing what she would do if he had cried.

In his head he screamed for his hyung, he wants to go back, he'll never go anywhere without his phone or alone ever again.

_ ‘Hyung! Help please! Soobin hyung!!'  _

In his daze, they both suddenly hear the random thumping of footsteps and...

**“Hands fucking off of him right now bitch!”**

“Soobin hyung!!”

_

“This is weird, he’s been gone for almost 25 minutes” Soobin anxiously said, the longer kai is taking to appear, the more restless he gets.

Yeonjun notices the leader’s unsettling, he too began to worry “Maybe he went back to the changing room?” he wonders but Soobin shakes his head.

“We’re all supposed to be here….” The male sighs heavily.

“I’m gonna go look for him” getting up from his seat he is stopped by Beomgyu’s voice calling him “I’ll come too hyung, I memorized the layout.”

He smiles at the boy “Okay” they both carefully bow as they passed several seats of artists and make their way to the backstage area.

Soobin and Beomgyu split up, the leader even calling their manager to inform him 

_‘_ _Please be okay…’_ he jogs along the corridors, darting his eyes everywhere for his missing maknae. 

“Have you seen a boy? Really tall and brown hair” he stops one of the random staff to ask, he looks at him weirdly but answers the question nonetheless.

“Yeah, I think so? He got pulled by this random woman over there, don’t know who she is because our staff lanyard is blue and hers was red”

The feeling of being dumped with harsh cold water rushed through him, eyes frantically widening as he took off at once in the direction. 

Bighit had white lanyards, not red, and if it's not Soribada staff….

_ 'Oh god please no, not Kai' _

Soobin runs faster, his dread lidded heart hammering hard while little muffling whispers of _‘Kai Kai Kai Kai’_

The fear took over him as he frantically looked around as he ran.

Kai was taken and he has to get to him, he has to find him before-

**“Hands fucking off of him right now bitch!”**

The words slip past his lips before Soobin can even stop himself.

At the sight of Kai,  _ his maknae _ Kai, fearfully being held against his will, something within him snaps. 

Fury rips through him, white seething anger consuming his mind as he lunges at the woman.

“Hyung no she has a knife!!” 

But the warning is registered three seconds too late, the female manages to shove Kai away and launches herself at Soobin with the knife aimed at his stomach. 

Soobin barely dodges the attack, taking a cut to his side.

Hueningkai watches with horror as blood seeps into the white cloth on Soobin’s side “Hyung!!” 

But Soobin, even with a bleeding gash, still moves as agilely as ever as a dancer. And maybe also from the protective drive to protect his maknae.

The male shifts himself so before the assaulter could regain her composure, he grabs her hand and yanks it up forcefully, taking advantage of their height difference.

The male grunts and yanks the knife out of her hands, the weapon dropping to the floor with a clank “Kai! Get it!” 

She is quite strong despite being Taehyun’s height at most, Soobin struggles to keep her in his hold, what more with a bleeding injury.

The maknae complies with his leader and picks up the blade.

“Fuck! UGH! Fuck you!” she curses pushing him, using her weight and what force she could muster to kick him while he still has her hands up. 

Soobin stumbles backward, head delirious with the stinging pain from the gash but his mind quickly goes back to the younger boy.

She’s about to pounce at Kai again but Soobin, with absolutely no hesitation let alone remorse. 

Swing his fist at her head when her back is turned. The woman limply falls to the floor, knocked out unconscious from the sheer intensity of the impact. 

“Soobin hyung!!” Hueningkai with his shaking hands drops the weapon and crosses over the unconscious body to his hyung who falls on his knees. 

Soobin is clutching his side while moaning in pain.

However, once he registers Kai in front of him, relief washes over him. And the adrenaline from before seeps out.

The injured male hoists himself up and cups his maknaes’s face “Are you alright oh my god, I was so worried Kai, please...please tell me you’re-” 

But he saw the cut off Kai’s throat.

The older boy chokes a sob.

“Hyung! Hyung stay with me! Don’t pass out! I need you to stay awake...hyung?” The leader reached to brush his thumbs over the cut, an ugly sick feeling claws his insides.

“Oh god you’re hurt, oh fuck you got hurt, I’m sorry Kai. oh god I’m such a horrible hyung how could I failed you?! I'm so sorry” 

Hueningkai looks at Soobin bewilderedly, his hyung is crying because he got hurt. The same hyung who is on the verge of passing out from blood loss is crying because he thinks he failed him.

“Hyung it's just a small cut I’m okay! Really, I am! You’re the one with an entire gash here…. SOMEONE!! HELP!! HELP!! ANYBODY!!” 

Kai panics but he tries to focus on his sobbing leader, trying to keep him awake as he screams for help as loud as he can.

“Hueningkai? Huening- Holy fuck what the hell!!” Beomgyu shouted, he had gone to look for Soobin because he couldn't find Kai anywhere. 

But now he finds both of them, Soobin’s hand is bloody and he is crying and Kai is panicking  “No, you’re not a horrible hyung! Soobin hyung, you saved me! Hyung don’t cry you saved me” 

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you Hueningie...."

___

They arrested the woman who was trying to kidnap Kai, Soobin is immediately rushed to the hospital to get treated and Hueningkai couldn’t leave his side, Soobin wouldn’t let him. 

He’s afraid the boy might disappear again, and this time he might not be able to save him. 

Their manager went back to pick the others up to see Soobin and all of them ended up sleeping in Soobin’s hospital room that night, nobody wants to be separated from one another at the time being.

Taehyun gives him an earful lecture about charging towards someone with a weapon head-on without a plan, sobbing while hugging Soobin as he did because he had panicked the moment they were told Soobin is in the hospital, passed out from _blood loss_. 

A minor one but still, _blood loss._

The eldest of the five too gives his leader his fair of chewing him out but thanks the boy for risking his life for Kai. Because not everyone is willing, not everyone is as self-less.

Soobin chuckles “I’ll do the same again for any of you in a heartbeat, you guys are my everything” and if anyone isn’t crying yet, they are then.

Soobin smiles softly, fingers brushing away strands of Kai’s hair out of his face, the boy is sleeping on his folded arms next to Soobin on the hospital bed. 

Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun are all asleep together on the couch, how did they make it work? Soobin will not question it.

“I’ll protect you better from now on, forgive hyung this time Hueningie” he whispers, still guilty he had let Kai gotten hurt. 

“You already protect me well, you already protect _all of us so well_ hyung” Soobin gasps hearing Kai’s voice, the younger boy looking up to him with a soft smile.

“Let us protect you too Soobin hyung” 

There’s just almost nothing he wouldn’t risk for these boys he called his family.

He is their home, who protects them.

But they are also his home, who protects him.


End file.
